New Year Mistletoe
by shadowhunter167
Summary: Corny and cliche little Clace oneshot for the New Year. Clary's stuck at a party at the Lightwoods, but it doesn't turn out so bad. AU.


**Cliche little Clace one shot for the New Year. Hope you guys like :)**

 **Happy 2016 everyone!**

* * *

Clary hated parties.

She had never understood them, never felt the need to be packed tight in a room filled with idiots. Mostly _drunk_ idiots, who didn't even dance, just drank, threw up, made out, molested each other, then drank a little more. Yeah, Clary hated parties.

Which was probably the reason she was getting _really_ pissed right now.

Yes, Clary was at a party. Not just any party, either, but the famous Lightwood New Year's Eve party. Simon, her nerdy, lonely, best friend had dragged her to this party in the hopes of wooing the host herself, Isabelle Lightwood. Clary, being the good best friend/wingwoman that she was—and after listening to a few hours of insistent, _annoying_ , begging—she agreed.

She was seriously regretting it now.

The cheap, flashing lights were doing something funny to her eyes and she was pretty sure her safe drink choice of diet coke had been spiked. Not to mention she could just _feel_ her too-short-too-tight black dress creeping up her thighs.

She remembered the day she bought that dress. Well, sort of bought that dress. _Clary_ had chosen a simple, knee length, flowy purple dress for a party her family was invited to. She had gone through about a hundred dresses by this time already, and she just wanted to pick one and leave. One of them had been the little strapless, backless, black number she was wearing now.

She had dragged Maia along with her, so when her friend offered to go pay for the dress, she had handed it over easily. Imagine her surprise when she went home to find the black one in her bag.

She had been pretty pissed that day too.

But Clary had to admit, a part of her liked the dress. She liked the slightly ruffled style of the skirt and even though having so much of her skin exposed was making her anxious, she liked the cut out diamond on her back. She had also put a silver belt around her waist in hopes of holding it in place at least a little.

She had lost sight of Simon already. He had disappeared not even five minutes after they'd steped through the door. She had seen her idiot brother though, with some blonde bimbo who seemed to be attached to his shirt.

Jace, on the other hand, loved parties.

The drinks, the girls, the games, the music—what's not to love?

He didn't want to get drunk, the drinks tasted like crap. There was no games going, not even a bad round of truth or dare. Was this music even from the same _era_? He had given up girls months ago.

Well, except for one.

He was standing gloomily in the corner, thinking about how his beautiful redhead despised parties even more than she despised him. No, he was exaggerating now. Clary Fray didn't _despise_ Jace Herondale, but in his eyes, she might as well have.

That girl had never given him a second glance, probably never would. If she did, it would most likely be of annoyance or disdain. Jace had the reputation of the biggest (*cough* _hottest_ *cough*) player in the school. A girl as sweet and innocent and beautiful as Clary knew to keep her distance. If not, he was sure her brother would change that.

Jace wasn't sure when the fiery artist had caught his attention but he didn't really care. He just knew that she had. She had caught every part of it, rendering him breathless at just the sight of her. She had grabbed his heart, and she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Alec, what's _happening_ to me?"

Alec snorted, smirking as he finally reached his adoptive brother. "Of course you'd like that dress, I knew it," he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Jace frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "Alec, _what_?" Alec gave him a weird look and he continued, "What dress, what are you talking about?"

Alec's eyes brightened in understanding. "You haven't seen her," he realized.

"Alec," Jace sighed in exasperation. "Seen who, what—" He stopped abruptly as realization hit and he grabbed Alec by the shoulders, his eyes wide. "Where is she?"

Alec laughed at Jace's excited expression, unlatching his hands from his shoulders. "She's somewhere in this room. You're cold."

Jace glared at him and Alec just laughed harder, giving him a pat on the back before walking away. He sighed again, his eyes scanning the room for a spark of red hair. _Nothing_.

Then he noticed something. His sister, with that nerd—Simon?—who also happened to be Clary's best friend. He smirked and headed towards them.

Isabelle groaned when she saw him but he just grinned. "Hey Izzy," he chirped. "Who's your friend here?" If he wanted to find Clary, he'd have to play innocent, and play nice. He couldn't say he was happy with the idea, but he'd do anything for Clary.

Simon rolled his eyes. "If you're looking for Clary, don't."

Jace gaped at him. What was he saying? Had she left? Was she ever even here? _Did_ she hate him? Then he understood, and his eyes narrowed. "Who's going to stop me?"

The nerd didn't even hesitate before smirking and simply replying, "Jon."

Jace's smirk dropped. Jonathan or "Jon" Fray was Clary's older, bigger, football player brother. If Jace got anywhere close to his little sister, he would pummel him.

"Oh, come on nerd, I'm sure he'd be fine once you put in a good word for me, right?" Jace smiled, patting the boy's skinny shoulder a little harder than necessary.

"Jace," Isabelle hissed. "He's not going to 'put in a good word for you' when you basically threaten him to do it. Are you _trying_ to make Clary hate you before you even _talk_ to her?"

"Of course not," he snapped. He groaned in frustration, raking his hands through his mane of golden hair. "Okay, look Simon, I'm going crazy here. Clary is driving me crazy and I'm going to find her whether you help me or not and whether she hates me or not."

He went to walk away when Simon sighed. "Fine. You really care about her?" Jace nodded quickly, a goofy smile forming on his lips. Simon rolled his eyes. "Alright Jace, she likes you okay? But if you hurt her Jon will cut you to pieces and bury each one in different states," he warned.

Jace nodded. "Yeah yeah, I got it, where is she?"

Simon shrugged. "Wherever no one else is."

Jace nodded again, clapping Simon's shoulder. "Thanks man." Then he was gone.

Isabelle looked after her brother with a worried expression. "You're sure Clary likes him?" She couldn't help thinking about how much Jace had looked like a love sick puppy for weeks now, and how if they were going to end up breaking each other's hearts, Jace's would be first to go.

"Yeah, she really does. Sadly," Simon grimaced. "She'll probably kill me for telling him, too. I wouldn't have lied about it, if that's what you're wondering."

Izzy shook her head, smiling. "No, I know you wouldn't."

Simon couldn't help but smile back.

Clary had abandoned her spiked Coke, desperately wishing she could just go find Simon so they could leave. But it was almost twelve, and she couldn't do that to him. So she his away in the corner, hoping no one would suddenly decide to actually _notice_ her.

"Hi."

She sighed.

She turned around to see a tall boy with white hair and black eyes. She could make out the slur in his voice just from that one 'hi', and the glint in his dark eyes made her shudder.

"Hey Sebastian," Clary forced a smile, inconspicuously inching farther into the corner.

Sebastian smiled drunkenly, his eyes raking down her front. "Who left a girl as hot as you all by yourself hm?" He smirked as he walked closer, and she tried to slip away to the side.

His hands shot out to latch onto her upper arms, holding her frozen in place. "I, um," she faltered as his grip tightened. "I really should get going."

Sebastian pouted. "But you can't leave now, it's almost time to bring in the New Year." He stepped forward again and Clary found herself trapped against the wall. He lowered his lips to her ear, speaking in a low voice. "Perhaps, with a kiss."

Clary stood frozen as he grinned. She flinched as he moved his hand, starting to trail it slowly down her side. "Sebastian, let me go." Her voice wavered and she shoved her forearms against his chest.

He ignored her, his hand now resting on her thigh below the ending of her dress. She kicked out at him but he only tightened his grip on her, his fingers digging in to her leg. "Little violent, are we? I like that. It's hot."

Clary whimpered at the dark gleam in his eyes, trying desperately to shake him off and wondering what would happen if she screamed for her brother. She wanted to cry as Sebastian started to slip his other hand down her shoulder when he was suddenly yanked away.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" A low voice growled, and Clary let out a shuddering breath as she looked at her golden saviour.

Jace had Sebastian's shirt in his face, his expression almost feral as he glared at him with teeth bared. Sebastian glared back, trying to shove him off but Jace didn't so much as flinch. "Let go you idiot. We were just having a little fun, right babe?" He winked at Clary, and she was just about ready to barf in his face. Jace did one better.

He punched him.

His fist connected with Sebastian's jaw with a satisfying crack, and Sebastian fell unceremoniously to the floor. "You sick bastard. Get the hell out of my house," Jace snapped. Sebastian scrambled to his feet, glaring again before storming away.

Jace turned to Clary, his expression now full of concern. "Hey, you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. He eyed her bare arms for marks, happy when he saw none. "You sure?"

She nodded mutely, staring at his tawny eyes that were full of worry for her. Her heart had gone from beating in fear to fluttering like crazy at the sight of the boy in front of her. She had lost count of how many times she had drawn that strong jaw with the sharp cheekbones, the perfectly shaped mouth and fair brows, along with those beautiful tawny eyes and tufts of curly golden hair.

"Clary?" Jace questioned, waving his hand in front of her face.

She shook her head. "Sorry?"

Jace frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? You zoned out on me there."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken," she smiled hesitantly.

He nodded. "I don't blame you. Don't worry, he won't come near you again. Especially when your brother finds out."

"You can't tell him," Clary said quickly. Jace was about to protest when she amended, "Until tomorrow. I don't want to ruin the party for him."

Jace hesitated before nodding, his lips turning up in a smile as he moved to lean on the wall beside her. "I never thought you to be one for parties."

"I didn't realize you thought about me at all," Clary blurted before she could stop herself. A furious blush took over her cheeks but Jace just smiled wider.

"Well _you_ thought wrong. I happen to be thinking about you a lot more recently. I know I probably shouldn't but I," he shook his head, "I can't stop."

Clary smiled abashedly, but then her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean you probably shouldn't?"

Jace sighed. "You're so sweet and innocent and so, so beautiful. I'm an idiot. No way in hell do I deserve you, of all people but I really like you Clary. More than I understand, more than I thought I could like anyone but I'm an idiot and I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even believe a thing I'm saying right now."

"Jace," Clary cut him off softly. "What—why me?"

He shook his head. "I don't know and at this point I don't care because it's _everything_. Your beautiful hair that I know you hate but to me it resembles how fiery you are and I love it. The emeralds you have for eyes that always shine whether you're happy or upset. The way your eyes narrow and you get that little crinkle in your nose when you concentrate, especially when you're drawing. Clary, even the way you _breathe_ fascinates me just because it's _you_."

Clary stuttered. "I didn't know you even paid attention to me."

This was freaking her out, to say the least. Here was Jace Herondale, the biggest player probably to ever exist, one of the most popular guys in the school, saying she fascinated him and he _liked_ her. She couldn't help but think, _But for how long?_

"Well I do. I realize you most likely don't like me back and you think the only thing I'm good for is hurting people and I don't even deserve a shot with you but I'm willing to take the chance of that rejection so I know if I have to work for it first. And I will, Clary, if you can't trust me yet," he informed her, sounding so sure of himself that she almost gave in on the spot.

But when he was already willing to work for it?

"I'm not going to reject you Jace," she started slowly. He smiled brightly and she held up a hand. "But, you're right about the rest of it too. I can't trust you yet. You're gonna have to prove this isn't just some phase and you could easily get over it in one week. That's not what this is, is it?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, trust me, I've tried to get over it, to stop thinking about you. Obviously, it didn't work."

"Then you're willing to work for it?"

He nodded, grinning like a little kid who'd been given too much ice cream. "You're never gonna get rid of me now," he warned.

She grinned back. "I think I can handle that."

They stood in silence for a moment, Jace staring at the ceiling and Clary staring at Jace. He suddenly looked at her and smirked. "You know, we should seal this deal somehow."

Clary cocked a delicate eyebrow. "We should?"

He nodded, smirk growing. "A kiss is usually the best way."

Clary almost choked. She swallowed thickly, feeling her cheeks start to burn. "Is it now?"

"Of course. Besides, it would be rude to ignore mistletoe." He winked at her and her gaze shot up to see a small, dark piece of mistletoe above them. She looked back at Jace with wide eyes, and he began to lean towards her when she suddenly snorted.

"That's really the best you could come up with? Sorry buddy, but it's New Year's, not Christmas." She let out a little laugh and Jace felt a pleasant shiver go through him at the sound.

He pouted. "Same thing," he huffed. Clary shook her head. "Close enough?" She shrugged. "Kiss anyway?" She grinned and he grinned back.

He leaned down to connect his lips with her. He let out a sigh as she kissed him, and he happily wrapped his arms around her small waist. Even in heels, her petite form only came to his shoulder, and he had to tilt his head down while she stood on her toes. She slipped her hands around his shoulders, letting them rest at the nape of his neck, her soft lips moving slowly with his.

He flattened one hand against the small of her back while tangling the other in her silky hair. His tongue darted out to to run across her lower lip and she shivered, parting her lips in acceptance and pressing closer to him. She curled her fingers in his hair and he tightened his arms around her, groaning quietly when her tongue trailed across his.

Clary thought she probably shouldn't be doing this, after kind of turning him down and with her brother in the same room. But all she could think about was Jace. His lips moving feverishly against hers, his hand against her bare skin while the other was tangled in her hair, tugging at it gently.

They vaguely registered the countdown before the cheering as the year changed. Jace held Clary to him for a few seconds more until she pulled away, smiling up at him. He grinned at her, gently brushing his fingers across her cheek. "Alec was right." His eyes raked over her, and this time her shiver was pleasant. "You look amazing in that dress."

She shook her head, smiling. "Happy New Year Jace."

He grinned. "Happy New Year Clary."

* * *

 **Review? :)**


End file.
